PAY FOR IT
by syifa soo
Summary: [BAHASA NON BAKU] Baekhyun yang cuek dan tak perduli omongan orang lain. Masih sanggupkah seperti itu ketika anak panah dewi cinta memanah hatinya paling dalam memberikan perasaan nya kepada lelaki dingin yang berani membayarnya sebagai pacar pura-pura.


**PAY FOR IT**

_Baekhyun yang cuek dan tak perduli omongan orang lain. Masih sanggupkah seperti itu ketika anak panah dewi cinta memanah hatinya paling dalam memberikan perasaan nya kepada lelaki dingin yang berani membayarnya sebagai pacar pura-pura._

* * *

Terserah, hanya kata itu yang keluar dari basa-basi makhluk hidup bernama Chanyeol Abimanyu anak pewaris sebuah hunian mewah dikawasan Jakarta Utara, Pantai Indah Kapuk yang sedang digemari oleh para pembisnis China dan Tiongkok yang ingin menanam investasi lahan pencari uang mereka di negara agraris ini. Dia seorang siswa teladan dan berprestasi unggul. Kampus di Columbia Amerika saja bahan mengirimkan sebuah undangan untuk memohon agar siswa tercerdas dengan perolehan nilai UTBK paling tinggi se-Indonesia itu menimba ilmu di negri paman sam. Chanyeol memang seorang pelajar yang sangat menggilai buku dan segala tetek bengek pelajaran. Dia bahkan tak perduli saat tubuhnya sudah kolapse butuh istirahat full, yang ia lakukan malah berjalan kabur dari rumah sakit dan mengambil buku-bukunya untuk dibawa ke kelas.

Namun setidaknya dia memiliki seorang manusia yang sanggup menemaninya dikala beberapa wanita mundur setelah mengetahui kriteria ideal Chanyeol. Sayangnya dia bukan termasuk dari gender kaum hawa. Melainkan turunan anak adam berkelamin laki-laki bernama Baekhyun Dwiputra. Dia turunan rakyat biasa, yang setiap pagi mencari nasi kuning ditempat orang biasa jualan disekitar komplek. Ataupun memiliki hidup normal layaknya pelajar dungu yang belum tahu kemana arah tujuan hidupnya. Baekhyun enjoy dalam hidupnya, ia tak perduli jika kakaknya bahkan sudah menyambit beasiswa dibeberapa kampus terkenal. Karena mereka sudah rajin dari awal. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, yang ia tahu uang jajan lancar dan hidup gak usah diambil pusing.

Kehidupan nya sempurna ketika ia akhirnya berhasil mengambil hati putra mahkota. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol Abimanyu itu, agung podomoro yang tersohor akan harga apartement miliaran rupiah itu bisa Baekhyun miliki hanya dengan menyebut status nya sebagai menantu dari keluarga Abimanyu.

Tapi mereka bukan pasangan yang biasa kita lihat di sinetron ftv channel lokal. Sifat dan kelakuan beserta hobby mereka saja sudah seperti magnet negatif bertemu dengan negatif. Tak akan pernah menempel apalagi cocok. Keduanya bahkan tak pernah gandengan tangan ataupun membuat satu sama lain senang. Cukup terlihat jalan berdua saja, Chanyeol lebih suka jalan lurus memandang kedepan dan Baekhyun yang disampingnya berjalan bah penari ballet dengan langkah kaki gontai seperti pecandu dodol ganja. Ditambah lagi permen karet yang sering ia kunyah dimanapun ia berada.

"Yeol, ke kantin"

"Enggak, gue males. Lo aja sana!"

"Yee, kan lo yang bayarin gue gimana sih"

"Makan doang juga harus dibayarin ? Sial gue ngejadi-"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menutup mulut Chanyeol pake tangan. Tiga orang cewek saat itu sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka dari belakang.

"Heheh sayang, ke kantin yuk laper nih"

"Apa- pmmfttmmfrttt"

Baekhyun berbisik di dekat telinga Chanyeol.

"Jangan teriak-teriak bego, itu ada anak cewek dibelakang. Mau lo rahasia nya ke bongkar?"

Chanyeol terdiam, seolah-olah ia terhipnotis.

"Yuk"

"Mana ?" Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara pelan. Baekhyun memberi isyarat dengan wajah yang dibuat-buatnya. Lirikan matanya berkali-kali menengadah ke arah jarum jam tiga. Chanyeol hanya ikut melirik, dan benar saja. Tiga cewek cantik yang Chanyeol tolak sekaligus itu tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Hi Yeol, mau kemana lo sekarang ?" Cewek bertubuh lebih tinggi dari dua teman lain nya itu memulai pembicaraan. Baekhyun hanya bungkam disamping nya. Ketiga wanita yang sudah menggilai Chanyeol sejak awal itu menjadi musuh bebuyutan Baekhyun dari dulu.

"Kok lo diem sih yeol?" Tanya cewek tinggi itu lagi. Krystal Selinia Hartono, keluarga nya ikut berinvestasi didalam bisnis retail keluarga Chanyeol atas keinginan tuan putri itu tentu saja.

"Oh, lagi sama pacar nya yah. Sorry kayak nya gue jadi peganggu disini" ujar Krystal dengan nada sinis.

"Maaf yah nona-nona, Chanyeol gue gak mau di ganggu. Jadi kalian semua hush hush deh yah"

"Songong banget lo ngusir kita-kita. Berapasih harga sungut lo biar gue tampar pake ATM bokap gua!"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan kobaran api didalam dadanya. Ia tersenyum miring dengan mata membunuh. Andai saja mereka tidak sedang berdebat disekolah pasti saja krystal yang bangga akan kekayaan orangtuanya itu bertekuk lutut dibawah kaki Baekhyun karena sudah membuat kepalanya rontok dengan rambut indah yang melayang diatas tanah juga selokan.

"Gue gak butuh duit lo. Lo gak inget kalo gue udah punya Chanyeol. Yang ada gue yang beli mulut lo itu biar gue gampar pake emas seton"

Chanyeol diam-diam melipat bibirnya keras. Ia menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun agar cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan merekapun meninggalkan ketiga manusia yang masih kesal ditempat. Chanyeol yang awalnya malas untuk mengikuti Baekhyun sampai kantin akhirnya berubah pikiran akibat insiden yang tak tertahankan. Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa lepas hingga air matanya keluar. Sementara Baekhyun hanya ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Puasss ? Enak yah gue yang dicaci maki elo yang ketawa"

"Anjir parah tau gak omongan lo, mau gampar pake emas seton ? Gue gak bisa bayangin gimana jeding nya itu mulut"

Baekhyun ikut tersedak, ia tak kepikiran sampai sana. Mendengar hal itu membuat Baekhyun jadi ingin ikut tertawa lepas.

"Sialan kok gue gak ngeh yah. Hahaha"

"Huh, gue udah lama gak ketawa kayak gini. Sial lo imej gue jadi ancur gara-gara lo"

"Sama-sama. Lagian tuh muka udah kek plastik mika, kaku kek kanebo emang lo gak capek apa?"

"Oh pinter nyela sekarang ? Bulan depan gue potong juga gaji lo"

Baekhyun shock, telinga nya akan menjadi sensitif jika sudah menyangkut soal uang. Apalagi bayaran dari Chanyeol. Sebuah mata pencaharian hidupnya untuk gaya hidup sehari-hari.

"Maaf, gue bercanda kok pak boss. Maaf yeh, jangan dipotong dong gaji gue"

"Cih, soal duit aja lo ijo"

"Yaiyalah masa yaiya dong. Hidup gak ada duit mau makan ramen dimana ? Di dunia ini gak ada yang gratis tau" Baekhyun dengan lahap menyantap mie ramen nya yang sudah siap makan.

"Jadi tujuan hidup lo buat uang doang ?"

"Hmm? Apwah ?"

Chanyeol mengeryitkan hidung nya.

"Kunyah dulu telen baru ngomong. Ngepret kemana-mana tuh ih jorok"

Baekhyun cengegesan sendiri. Ia buru-buru menyeruput mie nya hingga memenuhi rongga mulut mungil itu.

"Eugh, entahlah abis gue bingung. Orang kerja juga karena uang bukan ? Bullshit banget karena pahala"

"Apa menurut lo gue harus ambil kuliah di luar negri gitu yah ?"

Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya. Bahkan sampai membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa diam. Ia menatap Baekhyun lama.

"Tapi kayak nya gue gak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"Ada sesuatu disini yang belum gue beresin"

"Apa ? Bayaran gue ? Oh kalau itu mah yah haruslah"

Chanyeol menutup wajah nya dan menggaruk kepalanya frustasi.

"Elo" tegas Chanyeol. Baekhyun dibuat nya pusing, ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Tanda kek -apaan sih ?

"Kok gue?"

"Lo cuman jadi pacar boongan yang gue bayar supaya gue bisa tenang sekolah disini. Tapi setelah nanti gue kuliah ke amrik,apa orang-orang masih bakalan percaya ?"

Baekhyun melipat bibir nya kedalam secara otomatis. Ia menatap ke berbagai arah lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Yah kalo untuk itu. Lo bilang aja kita LDRan kan beres"

"Itu buat lo, buat gue enggak"

"Kenapa enggak?"

Next...


End file.
